The Jians and the Raven: Strike's Return
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Twenty years before the events following Hiro and Zero-Two's adventures, a mysterious light appeared followed by a strange war machine rescuing a Parasite pair from death at the hands of Klaxosaurs. For nearly four years, the mighty warrior fought along side Plantation 13's defenders, under a single condition gifted to its pilot. But, it was broken and he has returned for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 **-Twenty-Years Ago-**

A sudden burst managed to light up the entire sky, causing those from nearly every plantation to look up and watch its majesty shine brightly. However, few noticed a strange star fall from said light's center, its path leading straight for where several Klaxosaurs were located. Not knowing what this could be, possibly some new energy source, four of the FRANXX Squads were deployed to recover said object for study, specifically the current members of Squad 13 were sent in to support more experienced parasites.

When they arrived, the FRANXX Squads encountered a heavy resistance of smaller class Klaxosaurs with few of the larger ones supporting them. The sheer numbers of them were overwhelming, minutes after the engagement started only two of the FRANXX Squads remained in combat, Squad 13 only have one FRANXX still operational and its Pistil starting to panic while the Stamen was losing himself to a hysteria of watching their other squad mates be brutally destroyed by Klaxosaurs. Her hands started to tremble, eyes wide as one of the larger Klaxosaurs reared up and prepared to slam down on to the lone FRANXX, causing her to scream out.

Her cry was heard, and a light shined brightly from where the "star" had crashed.

Seconds later, a massive metal cyclops, its metal form being black where its armor seemed to be and silver at the joints, slammed its single spiked shoulder square into the Klaxosaur's head. This forced it to be sent flying away, just before the cyclops drew its barreled weapon, locking on to its target, and fired a single buck-shot square into its roaring opponent. The blast bursts the Klaxosaur's head wide open, blue blood and chunks of it flying every where around said slain creature. Pumping the bottom portion of the cyclop's weapon, it fired another buck-shot to the closest Klaxosaur before resorting to elbowing one that managed to strike from the side and slammed its foot on to the creature's massive head… Blue blood spreading on to the ground.

It stood slightly taller than the FRANXX next to him, single eye swerving around to locate what enemies were nearby, counting each Klaxosaur closing in on them. All around its lower and upper body were several cone shaped pieces, which the Pistil noticed allowed it to move at high speeds and maneuver around Klaxosaurs with ease. On its back were a pair of tubed weapons, with a stocked bottom and handles to allow for said cyclops to grab once leaned over its shoulders. Both legs held a single shafted cone weapon, that would allow one to think they were one use weapons, and the small of its back had another shotgun weapon with no stock… Though, what confused her most, were the two holes on both sides of the cyclop's head, knowing they were not decorations like its single horn.

"Can you fight?" A metallic voice left the cyclop's head, as its magenta eye swerved to the FRANXX next to him. "If so, I could use some back up here..."

"Y-Yes!" She replied, looking back at her Stamen. "Seven-Five-Seven, we need to help him!"

"W-What!? But, our squad is gone, we need get out of here!" _757_ replied to her, looking around for the other squad and see if they were starting to retreat as well. "Zero-Three-Four, we can't stay here! Even if that cyclops can help, there's too many!"

"Its better than letting those Klaxosaurs follow us back to the Planation, don't you think!" She looked forward, eyes narrowing on the approaching creatures. "If I must, I'll go into a stampede just to fight…"

Those words caused the cyclops to look down at her, single eye focusing on the FRANXX, a snicker leaving its head. "I like the way you think." He aimed the shotgun forward, at another growling Klaxosaur. "Alexander Bernhardt, of the Principality of Zeon's Fifty-Sixth Mobile Suit Corps Special Forces Division… Pleased to meet you."

A smile appeared on the teen's lips, as she leaned forward. "Code 034, of Plantation Thirteen's Franxx Squad." She looked back at her Stamen, who still held a panic look about him. "The Stamen with me is Seven-Five-Seven… Hopefully he'll help and I do not risk going on a rampage." That caused his cheeks to fluster, as the cyclops chuckled, the two going back to back as Klaxosaurs surrounded them.

"If you do, I'm sure Strike and I can stop you from doing anything further." He fired another buck-shot at the Klaxosaur, effectively destroying its entire head. "Though, I have questions after we manage to fight these creatures off… Such as, where the hell am I?" Another buck-shot fired, ripping a Klaxosaur's stomach wide open… But didn't stop it. "Damnit, these things need head shots or something?"

To 034's surprise, the cyclops she assumed to be "Strike" removed his left hand from the shotgun and moved down to his hip. Seconds later, a cylinder-shape device shot out and into its hand, allowing them to draw it like a sword… And a beam of yellow light shot out, taking the shape of a sword made of pure energy. Without hesitation, he rammed the energy weapon square into the Klaxosuar's forehead, melting through its armor and causing it to cry out in agony having such within it. Moments later, it burst into chunks and blue blood, covering the cyclops with said blood.

"Well then, these things obviously do not like beam sabers, that is for sure." He pointed the shotgun towards an advancing Klaxosaur and destroyed its head completely, allowing 034 to pump the weapon for him and pointed it at another. "So, how do you think we can get out of this, without being destroyed 'Zero-Three-Four'?" The cyclops asked, looking around with its single eye.

"Our best bet?" She started, looking around them carefully. "Would be to try and make it back to the plantation… These Klaxosaurs won't venture very far from their territory."

"Klaxosaurs, that is what they're called?" He asked, before using the beam saber to split one in two, causing it to burst. "Strange name… How far away is your 'Plantation' from here?"

"Not far… Short distance to the south, but the problem is getting past the Klaxosaurs…"

"How fast are they?"  
"Huh? Fast as their legs can take them, why do you ask?"

"All I needed to know." Strike deactivated his beam saber, storing back into the cyclop's hip and grabbed on to 034's FRANXX by its hip. Without warning, his thrusters roared to life, allowing the cyclops to launch himself up into the sky before making a sharp turn backwards. "Hold on tight!"

034 Let out a surprised cry, as they soared across the air, doing her best to hold on to the cyclops now carrying the FRANXX towards Plantation 13. Ranged Klaxosaurs attempted to shoot them down, but the thrusters on Strike's body allowed him to swerve or dash out of the way. He moved so quickly, it shocked the parasite pair at how it seemed like the cyclops knew exactly when one of the Klaxosaurs were attacking from, single eye moving back and forth, scanning everything despite moving out of the way from an attack on the opposite side. Even when he flew close to the ground, the Klaxosaurs weren't fast enough to stop the fast-moving Strike.

Soon, they managed to catch up of what remained of the other squad of FRANXX, noticing that the Klaxosaurs were starting to catch up to them. "Hey! You all better move it!" Strike ordered, just before 034 received a new surprise, the two holes of the cyclop's head starting to burst out with several rounds and tearing into the Klaxosaurs. "We're bailing! Get back to your 'Plantation' or whatever, your mission is a bust!"

The sheer force of Strike's passing caused any Klaxosaur that were in his way to be lifted off the ground and thrown aside. Those of the FRANXX squad watched in surprise, as he moved past them and still carried 034 with him. His mono-eye kept searching, noticing four different dome shaped structures just ahead of them, the other FRANXX Squad trying to keep up with the high-speed Strike.

"Which one is Plantation Thirteen?"

"Center, furthest one back!"

"Understood!" Strike's thrusters ignited, allowing him to move even faster than before, blowing past what defensive line had been waiting for approaching Klaxosaurs. "Any way for you to contact those inside? Because, if so, tell them we are coming in hot and to get a hanger door open for me!"

"O-Ok!" 034 looked back at 757, noticing that he was barely holding his own with how fast they were going, nodding she activated a link with Plantation 13. "Come in, Plantation Thirteen! This is Zero-Three-Four! I am returning with the light we saw before, we need you to open the hanger and fast! I repeat, this is Zero-Three-Four, emergency return! I need that hanger open!"

"Zero-Three-Four? Where is the rest of your squad…? And how are you moving so fast?"

"No time for that! We're coming in hot and need that hanger door open!" She looked across the plantation's hull, hoping to see a light from the hanger appear. "The one who had been that light is carrying me back to the planation for emergency landing!"

"Confirmed, we have you in view! Hanger four opening now, get in here! Our scanners are picking up multiple Klaxosaurs are converging on us. The other plantations will try to hold them off!"

"Ok! Hanger four is opening for us, Strike!" She looked up at the cyclop's, as its head looked down at her. "Just ahead of us and to the right, the Klaxosaurs are close behind us and the other plantations will try holding them!"

"Acknowledge." Stirke look forward, just as the front three plantations began to open fire with what anti-Klaxosaur weaponry they had, including missiles from their roof. He could already see the specified hanger slowly starting to open, before his head jerked up, and eye went back. "Crap… We got a _really_ big incoming!" The cyclops looked down at 034. "I'm going to toss you in, then come about to try and scare it off… Think you can hold on to this for me?" He handed her the shotgun, confusing the Pistil.

"W-What am I going to do with this!?" She asked, making sure the weapon was primed and ready for an attack.

"Easy!" He suddenly tossed 034 and 757 into the hanger, before thrusting up and lowering both large weapons down from his shoulders. "They get close, aim and pull the trigger, then pump and repeat!" Strike shot towards a massive Klaxosaur before coming to a sudden halt and aiming his shoulder weapons at it. "Eat this, ugly!"

Both weapons fired, revealing them to be a rocket launcher to those who observed, their high-explosive arsenal soaring straight for the Klaxosaur. When they hit its head and chest, the rockets detonated and burst with enough force to knock said Klaxosaur back and cause its upper body to burst open, an agonized roar escaping its mouth. Not wishing to be attacked again like that, Strike still aiming his weapons at the creature, the Klaxosaur and its smaller counterparts quickly retreated from this black horned killer… Allowing him to head back towards Plantation 13.

"Not much of fighters, are they?" He laughed, landing in front of 034 and retrieving his shotgun from her. "Now, can these hangers handle more than one?" A second hanger slowly started to open, causing Strike's eye to go towards it. "Huh… Guess that answers my question?"

034 nodded, smiling up at the single eyed giant before her. "Yep! They said for us to dock inside the plantation and we'll get out of here before anymore Klaxosaurs show up… Think you can do that?"

"Heh, I've done docking procedures while in zero gravity and on earth. This should be simple enough." Lowering his weapon, Strike followed 034 into Plantation 13, through the second hanger while she went through Hanger Four. Once inside, the cyclops came to a halt, noticing a catwalk going where his head would be… Soldiers aiming their weapons up at it, while 034 and 757 managed to dock and exit their FRANXX. "Huh… Not much on a 'warm welcome', are you guys?"

A sudden hiss drew the cyclop's attention left, seeing the FRANXX's head open and 034 quickly getting out… Her short black hair and rich blue eyes staring up at him with anticipation. Her tight suit, which hugged the teen woman's body, held a strange aspect to the massive cyclops, figuring that is what their faction wore when piloting their machine that required to in order for it to work… His single eye returning to the soldiers in front.

"If you think my cockpit is right there…" A hiss alerted them to look below, as the cyclop's chest started to open. "Then you have no idea where to look on a Kampfer."

His laugh echoed from the machine, as the top hatch forced the catwalk up and tore it in half. This, in turn, caused the soldiers to lose their footing and fall off towards the metal ground below… 034 being too close and sliding off, only for Strike to catch her before falling to far. Her gaze went to the opened-up chest, seeing the black and silver flight suit wearing soldier stepping out and removing his helmet… Revealing the high and tight black hair and emerald eyes staring down at said pistil.

"Hope you weren't thinking I would let _you_ fall after that display out there." He looked down, watching the soldiers trying to recover as engineers rushed to help those that were injured. "And they should have known better, pointing guns at a mobile suit is a very bad idea."

"A-Alexander?" 034 asked, shocked to now see the man who had been piloting Strike.

"More specifically? _Captain_ Alexander Bernhardt, at your service!" Alexander chuckled, as Strike lifted 034 up towards his pilot and allowed her on to the lower hatch. "I'm guessing you're 'Zero-Three-Four', huh?" His gaze examined her for a second, followed by a cheeky smirk. "Got to admit, a bit young for someone who pilots a mobile suit grade machine… But, I've seen younger."

His words caused her to fluster a bit, before pointing up to him. "Not to sound ungrateful, but what exactly are you?" She then looked up at Strike's now dormant head. "And… What is this?"

"A mobile suit, more specifically the MS-Eighteen-E, or 'Kampfer'… Though?" Red dots suddenly appeared all around Alexander's body, as 034 now noticed more shoulders showed up and pointed their weapons at him. "I think your first question, is one a lot of people are wondering." He put both hands up, showing he would not fight them.

 **-One Hour Later, Interrogation Room-**

Alexander bounced his foot up and down, hands cuffed to the table in front of him, while staring at a mask wearing man across from where he sat. The two have been there for some time, his current captor barking several questions but said pilot decided to not answer any of them. It greatly irritated the man but caused Alexander to snicker at how easily irritated they got from him simply shrugging both shoulders. There wasn't much the mobile suit pilot could do, seeing how the soldiers had taken his gun prior and cuffed him to coming here… Making sure he and Strike were separated, possibly for their engineers to try and figure him out.

"Will you just answer my questions already!" The man slammed their fist down on to the table, earning another smirk from Alexander.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asked a question of his own, leaning back what the cuffs would allow. "If I answered any of those questions, I would become disposable to you… I already know your bunch is probably attempting to dissect Strike. Though, good luck with that, you need to know how mobile suits function first. That, and once I got a certain distance away, you allowed me to close his cockpit."

The man blinked, confused. "How did we do that? You've been cuffed this whole time."

Alexander pointed to his suit's wrists, where it formed a bracelet-like piece. "Fun thing about the suit, enter a code and boom, I can control the mobile suit. Only requirement, you need to know my code first."

His interrogator's eye started to twitch, before suddenly leaning over and grabbing Alexander by the collar of his suit and pulling said pilot closer. "Stop playing games! You show up out of some bright light, with a giant Franxx that only requires one parasite to use it, then proceed to take down the amount of Klaxosaurs that four whole squads couldn't fight! Who are you!"

Alexander snickered again, shrugging both shoulders. "Beats me, pal. One moment I was getting ready to deploy on a mission, the next Strike and I are free falling to the ground. Then, I saw those things attacking your 'Franxxs' and thought to myself? 'Nope, not going to happen with me here!' So, I went to save the one who needed saving." He stopped himself, before holding his cuffed hands up, only allowing the right index finger to point up. "Also, Strike isn't a 'Franxx', as you call them. He's a mobile suit. Big difference, it seems. Specifically, he's a Kampfer Model."

The man threw Alexander back into his chair. "Whatever! You're still going to answer my questions, whether you like it or-?"

Sounds of the interrogation room doors opening cut him off, causing both to look and see a man slowly walking inside. His stature wasn't very tall, and half of his head resembled some horned demon machine than the humans side of it. It caused Alexander to raise a brow, wondering if this was some attempt to intimidate him further. Though, when the man tapped his cane down, the interrogator nodded and quickly left them alone.

"Soooo… Are you going to interrogate me now?" Alexander asked, with a raised brow. "Off to a bad start, you won't intimidate a mobile suit pilot with that mask on."

His statement caused the mask wearing man to chuckle, before taking a seat across from Alexander. "I'm not trying to intimidate you, the mask is how I can keep breathing." That caused Alexander to keep his brow raised, confused, before sitting more up right. "In fact, I'm just here to talk… More specifically, about you."

"Kind of sounding like the interrogator there."

"Ah, apologizes. What a meant by that is…" He cleared his throat, before looking at Alexander carefully. "I want to know _you_ , the pilot of that machine-?"

"Mobile Suit."

"Yes, Mobile Suit, you call Strike." He leaned forward, a look of genuine curiosity in the man's still organic eye. "What is it like? What kind of growing process did you have to go through, just to be that powerful."

Alexander couldn't help leaning back and away from the man, finding their curiosity rather creepy. "I did not go through any growing process, I'm a trained soldier. Any Zeon Soldier that passes the right aptitude test can become a mobile suit pilot." The man placed a hand over his metallic chin. "I'm not telling you any of that…"

"I do not care for that, right now." He stated, tapping his cane. "I am interested in you." The doors suddenly opened up, allowing two soldiers to walk in. "You took interest in the pistil codenamed Zero-Three-Four, right?"

"Yes? She has a mobile suit pilot's drive." Alexander watched them unlock his handcuffs, rubbing both wrists to soothe them. "Her determination is something we pilots admire, why?"  
"I want to test something, and it seems the council agrees with it."  
"Council?"

"To make it short, they lead the group known as A.P.E, those who oversee the Plantation." The man stood up, offering his hand to Alexander. "And I am Doctor Werner Franxx, the one who created the Franxx Suits… Uh, our 'mobile suits'. I wish to test something about you and her…"

"Captain Alexander Bernhardt…" He introduced, not wanting to be rude, taking Dr. Franxx's hand. "What are you wanting to test, exactly?"

"A form of compatibility…" His answer confused Alexander further. "Our parasites are chosen through compatibility, some are able to work together to work the Franxx… However, as Zero-Three-Four stood beside you? Her readings were off the charts. I'm curious about this."

"We did not do anything… Mostly me shooting, cutting down those creatures, and retreating. That's it."

"Yes, this is true…" He and Alexander slowly walked out of the interrogation room, the soldiers walking with them. "But, during that time? Her readings exposed that she has the potential to go _further_ , if given the chance."

"And what exactly are you planning?" Alexander asked, as they walked through the corridor leading back to the hanger area.

"Asking if you do not mind helping us with our Klaxosaur problem?" Dr. Franxx stopped, causing Alexander and the escort to do so, and turned towards the pilot. "Will you mind doing that? I have enough pull to ensure you, Zero-Three-Four and her Stamen are on the same missions."

Quietly, Alexander just looked down at him and pondered the doctor's words. "So, you're offering me freedom with Strike, if I just help you with this whole Klaxosaur problem?" Dr. Franxx gave a nod. "And you are ensuring I fight along side Zero-Three-Four, huh?" Another nod, which earned a shrug from the pilot. "Well, mobile suits are known to deploy in squads, so might as well fight along someone I _know_ won't run. Though?" He snickered a bit, as the group continued. "Not so sure of that Seven-Five-Seven guy… Seems rather spineless."

"We will see what we can do about that… Though, they will be getting an entirely new squad now." Dr. Franxx looked out the corridor tunnel's window, seeing Strike standing next to 034's FRANXX, engineers looking at it in a confused manner. "Would you care to be the leader? You're obviously more experienced in combat."

"Now you're trying to go at my pride, Doctor."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe a little." Alexander snickered, picking at the doctor, as the two started to laugh. "Sure, Strike and I can lead them. Though, if I am going to be their squad leader? What I say, goes. No exceptions… Battle isn't a child's playground, and I have a feeling that is what you want to treat it as."

"I assure you, Captain, nothing of the sort will happen. What you say, goes, when it comes to operations."

"One last thing." He stopped, causing them all to do so. "Strike will require resupply. He's a heavy assault mobile suit but limited on what weapons he is able to use and how much fuel is used up."

"Fuel?" Dr. Franxx thought for a moment, before he snickered. "I think I know what we can do about that."

 **-Two Years Later-**

"Alex… Alex! Alex, wake up! We have a mission!"

The woman's voice snapped Alexander from his nap next to the birdcage's pond, looking up to see a slightly older 034 staring rather angrily down at him, leaned over and her hands on both hips. Reason for her irritation would be considered valid, seeing how this would be the twelve time she had to search for said pilot prior to missions and found him napping near the pond. In response to this, he could only give her a sly smirk.

"Come on, Lenya, it is just a scouting mission. Not like we're up against a whole bunch of Klaxosaurs or anything." He teased, Alexander closing his eyes again. "I'm sure if there is any trouble, Strike and I can save your butts even if we do not deploy at the same time."

034, or Lenya as Alexander started calling her, grew even more irritated at the mobile suit pilot. "Why do you always _do this_!" She gave him a good smack on the head, effectively waking said pilot up with a loud yelp. "You're our squad leader, which means you need to be out there? On the battlefield? You know, deployed with us at the same time?"

"Give me a break, Lenya…" He leaned up, rubbing where said pistil had struck his forehead. "You guys are always being so pushy about hack times and always wanting to train. Give a guy a break, when he's exhausted."  
"But you're not! You get more sleep than any of us!" She got right in Alexander's face, making him lean back some. "Strike told me how you put him on autopilot and take a nap during recon missions… You can't lie out of this!"

"Soooo going to give that heap of scrap metal a stern talking to after this…" Alexander held both hands up, nervous said pistil was about to hit him again. But, remember something that always flustered his current 'partner'. "Hey, Lenya… You're rather close to me, what? Want me to kiss you or something?"

Lenya's red turned a cherry red, the exact reaction Alexander was wanting out of her, before scrambling away and turning around. "Ugh! Just hurry up, the squad is waiting for you in the hanger!" She stormed off, while the pilot continued to snicker at her reaction. "And you can forget us sitting together at dinner tonight after that!"

That dampened Alexander's mood, always enjoying teasing said pistil when the squad ate at night but snickered again. "Heh, whatever you say, co-leader." He slowly stood up, stretching and popping his joints, the pilot always becoming stiff after napping in this spot for some reason. "Hey, wait up! You know we have to talk strategy before deployments!"

Alexander had to practically sprint, to catch up to Lenya, and was happy that his normal Zeon Uniform was both a dress type and combat uniform. After all, trying to keep up with a frustrated woman would me that one would have to do a lot of running… Especially if they say something wrong again, and end up being chased by them to where they were going. Which, many times after they became squad mates, happened a lot for the pair. Though, Alexander wouldn't trade this for another day back in Zeon Space, he was happy, and the missions were easy compared with taking on Federation Mobile Suits and potentially a new model, or worse a Gundam.

"So, objective?" He asked, putting both hands in his pockets, as they walked.

"There is a canyon area ahead of the plantation, we're being asked to scout the area out for any possible Klaxosaurs." Lenya answered, playfully leaning her head against his shoulder. "Normal stuff, nothing to get bent out of shape or worked up about."

"Me worked up? Please, you're always the one yelling at me." Alexander playfully patted her head with his left hand. "Especially when I try to make the mission go faster."

"That's because you're pushing Strike too hard! Plus, you break away from the group and go off on your own." She argued, poking Alexander's side. "What if you get ambushed by some freak of a Klaxsaur and we can't help?"

"Then we'll handle it by ear. I'm not easy to go down, Lenya. You know that better than anyone… After all?" He smirked, looking down at her. "Wasn't me that carried you to safety, when we first met?"

Lenya's face flustered again, pulling her head off Alexander and looking away. "I-I could have handle it, I'm sure. Even if Seven-Five-Seven was too scared."

"Sure, sure." He petted her head, making Lenya lean back on to his side happily. "You're a tough little girl that doesn't mind going toe-to-toe with the big bad cyclops." Both snickered at the joke, before Alexander nodded. "So, think the squad can handle it?"

"They've dealt with you for almost two years now, I think they can handle anything you throw at them." She noted, as the two walked inside into a corridor leading towards the changing area. "You all had them thinking that you were some legendary Franxx Pilot when they first arrived, like you were about to kill them."

"If I recall, you were just as nervous."

"Nope, I already knew you were a good guy." She retorted, matter-of-factly, which caused Alexander to give an unsure chuckle. "Besides, I think they are confident in your ability to lead them, when you're trying." Alexander looked down at her, with a raised brow. "When that Lehman-Class attacked, and we were all panicking… You didn't. You simply flew towards it and managed to hold it off until the rest of us could get our heads together." The pistil looked up at Alexander, smiling. "When things are hard, you always become the squad's pillar of strength when we need it most."

"I just do what no one else would…" He admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, you're rather brave yourself, Lenya." Alexander playfully pushed her towards the pistil changing room. "After all, not many others would charge a larger Klaxosaur head on, to save my sorry butt."

"You know why I did that." She huffed, opening the door. "See you in the briefing room?"

"You know it." He snickered, walking into the stamen changing room to put on his flight suit.

It would not take very long before their whole squad was outside the plantation, ready to deploy along side their mobile suit squad leader, Strike shouldering his shotgun and eyeing the canyon in front. What marked Lenya and her stamen from the others, would be the fact her FRANXX had black armored pieces instead of the normal grayish brown. Something they all think was Alexander symbolizing as her being part of his old unit or signifying the FRANXX as his second in command. Though, right now, the entire squad stood behind their leader as he observed their current objective.

"Captain, what do you think?" One of the FRANXX asked, 650 being the pistil asking.

"Hm… It's a good ambush spot, that is for sure." Alexander answered, mono-eye looking back and forth. "But, thermal isn't picking up any Klaxosaurs inside, but there could be something blocking it as well." He looked back at the squad, nodding. "Ok, this will be our order. Six-Five-Zero, Nine-Two-Four; you two go with Lenya. Seven-Six-One, you will be with me." They all nodded, as the squad walked towards the canyon. "Keep your eyes open. No telling what we will deal with in there."

With that, Strike's thrusters activated and allowed him to soar up to the canyon's top, 761 having to use her FRANXX's weapon to scale it and meet up with their squad leader. This left Lenya and the other two to search its opening, all three carefully approaching it with weapons at the ready.

"Hey, Zero-Three-Four? I have a question." 924 spoke up, keeping her halberd aimed up while Lenya aimed hers forward and Six-Five-Zero covered the other side.

"What is it, Nine-Two-Four?"

"How come the Captain and you are never in the same order? I mean, everyone knows the two of you are together more than you and Seven-Five-Seven…" She started, scanning the sides as their stamens tried to help keep an eye out. "Plus, he calls you 'Lenya'… What does that even mean, anyways? I've always wondered."

"It is because Alex thinks leadership should be in both groups, not just one." Lenya answered, before stopping, the rock beneath them started to rumble. "H-Huh? What is…"

"DIGGER!" 650 shouted, the group trying to back away, but said Klaxosaur burst through the ground and managed to take Lenya within its mouth.

"Aggh! Get it off! Get it off!" She screamed, trying to use her halberd to stab into the Klaxosaur, but its armored front was too strong, pincers digging deep into her waist. This caused her to scream out in agony, as the other two tried to use their own weapons to stop it.

"I-Its got Zero-Three-Four!" 924 rammed her halberd into the Klaxosaur, but ended up being tail whipped away.

"I-I'll try to call for back-up!" 153, The stamen within 650, went to activate his comm-link with the rest of their squad. "Captain, we have a-!" The Klaxosaur used its massive head to slam the pair away, pincers tightening even more on its current victim.

This caused Lenya to scream, her stomach feeling the pressure and sharpness of those pincers, she couldn't bare it for much longer. Slowly, they started to tear into the FRANXX's armor, blood appearing upon the pistil's body, showing that she was starting to feel the damage being inflicted. Her breath became strained, heavy, attempting to breathe while trying to fight back… Her weapon finally breaking upon the creature's armor. This prompted it to open those powerful pincers only briefly, just to bite down even harder upon Lenya's and 757's FRANXX.

That did it and caused her to scream out for the only one she believed could help.

" **Alex!** "

The sound of thrusters roaring to life followed, as Strike slammed his right shoulder directly into the Klaxosaur's head. "Let go…"

Strike's hands reached down, slamming them within the Klaxosaur's pincers and started to force them apart. This caused the creature to begin throwing itself around, but Strike's shoulder spike remained deep within its head, using his feet to stab through to help keep himself stable.

"Of my…"

Slowly, the pincers were being forced apart and released what pressure remained on Lenya's own body. This allowed her to look at Strike, seeing that the mobile suit's single magenta eye had turned a bright red, as if it could feel Alexander's own rage burning up within its core. Where the Kampfer's shotgun is, she could not tell, only focusing on how upset this attack had made the pilot… And how it seemed like he is now doing something never seen before, not even the other parasites could manage to do, and that was force the massive serpent-like Klaxosaur's mouth wide open.

" **LENYA!** " Those words herald Strike forcing the Klaxosaur's mouth wide open, forcing it to drop Lenya from its hold and on to the ground. This allowed the other three members of their squad to rush in, helping the fallen FRANXX back up and watch as the Kampfer used one hand to keep its foe's mouth open wide, while the other took its rocket launcher in hand. "If you want to eat something… Then eat this!" He fired the rocket deep into its mouth, and down the Klaxosaur's throat. Smoke escaped from the mouth, until a massive explosion forced Strike to back away and caused its prey to burst into a giant tidal wave of blue blood… Covering said Kampfer with it.

The squad watched, eyes wide, as they stared at Strike, who now resembled some vengeful giant that was pushed over the edge. The Kampfer's eye still glowed red, staring down at what remained of the Klaxosaur's corpse, noticing its core rolling towards him. Lifting a foot up, and not hesitating, Alexander had Strike stomp down on to the Klaxosaur's core and caused even more blue blood to spray on to the ground.

"A-Alex… Are you-?"

"Everyone… Retreat back to the Plantation." Strike only turned towards them slightly, that blazing red eye swerving to them. "This canyon is not safe, I will report this and have those back at the Plantation to find another right."

None of them wanted to challenge what he had to say, simply nodding and quickly moving back towards Plantation 13. Though, Strike walked up to the pair helping Lenya walk back and took her from them. Said Kampfer now carrying the FRANXX in both arms, legs over one arm and back leaned against the other, causing its pistil blush brightly… Just before her adrenaline to cease, and the pain caused Lenya to finally pass out.

Later that night, Alexander simply sat within his own room and cleaned the standard issue pistol those within the plantation allowed him to keep. A strange choice of activity, but it help him keep a calm mind and not think about what happened earlier. Though, it helped any other day, this time around it would not work. After all, it wasn't some replaceable member of Squad 13, it was Lenya that had gotten hurt today. He knew the place was dangerous, yet he allowed the whole squad to enter instead of him and one other like normal. Alexander thought she would be safe, with those other two around said pistil, making him an easier target with only one escort… Yet, the Klaxosaur still targeted his Lenya.

Alexander stopped, dropping the bolt of his pistol and cloth being used to clean it, reaching up to place a hand over his strained features. He honestly could not believe such a miscalculation could have been made, those of A.P.E already making him aware of the different types of Klaxosaurs. This area being an obvious choice for the more serpent like ones who burrow underground, and he still underestimated them. The pilot's past as a mobile suit ace clouded his judgement, believing the Klaxosaurs were nothing more than savage beasts he could decimate with Strike's superior firepower and skills.

A knock at the door pulled Alexander's thoughts away from his side arm and what happened, looking towards it. "Its unlocked." He simply stated, watching the doorknob slowly turn and being opened.

"I… Figured you would be awake." The voice caused Alexander to gasp, as Lenya walked in with a smile, but her movements were stiff. "You know, that thing is already clean. That tells me what happened today is bothering you."

"What do you expect, I made a mistake." Alexander turned back to his side arm, choosing to put it back together. "You got badly injured because of that mistake, this helps me try to forget that."

"Why would you want to forget what happened?"

Her question caused him to flinch and freeze up, slowly placing the parts of his pistol down on to the desk. "Because… You got hurt, and it could have been avoided."

"Isn't that the reason you remember mistakes, though?" Lenya slowly walked up, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Alexander. "That way, you can remember these mistakes and learn from them?"

"Right now, that doesn't matter to me." He leaned forward, using a hand to prompt his head up. "What matters, is still the fact you got hurt. I knew better than to let you and the other two go down there. It would have been better for me and one other to go that route, while you took everyone else over. But, I thought wrong."

Lenya smiled, leaning towards Alexander and placed her hand over the one that said pilot left over his pistol. "I got hurt, that is true, we cannot change that. But, anyone could get hurt during encounters with Klaxosaurs. Remember, I lost my whole squad to them once, and you saved me." Her point forced Alexander to give a slow nod, as she leaned more into his shoulder. "Just like you saved me today, when I called out to you. When I saw how much Strike was pushing for those pincer's to be opened, slowly forcing them to do so, I knew everything would be alright. And why do you think that is?"

"Why?"

"Because, you were there to save me again." Lenya's words made Alexander look down at her with a shocked expression. "I know, when ever I am in danger, you will always be there to save me… And, I know exactly how to reward you, from all the things you taught me."

Without warning, she leaned up and pressed her lips against Alexander's own and forced him to lean back into the chair. The two of them held themselves in that position for a few moments, Lenya finally breaking away to look up at the pilot, her rich blue eyes glistening within lamp light. It only lasted for a few moments, before they were pressing into a more passionate kiss, Alexander wrapping his arms around Lenya's lithe frame.

 **-Two Years Later-**

"What do you _mean_ I cannot see them!" Alexander demanded, standing before Dr. Franxx and two soldiers, who aimed their weapons at said Zeon Pilot. "Lenya is my wife, and she is giving birth to our son! I have every right to see them, and you know it!"

"I am… Sorry, Alexander, but that isn't how it works around here." Dr. Franxx looked away from him, unable to look at said pilot in the eyes. "Papa has already made his decision on this matter, such has not happened before and only adults gave birth. He is intrigued by what will come of this child. So, they will be sent to the Gardens after birth."

Those words echoed around Alexander's mind, eyes wide. "A-And what of… Lenya?" He asked, fears already starting to build up within his heart.

"I am… Sorry, Alex." Dr. Franxx risked a look at him, seeing the shock within Alexander's features. "034 did… Not survive the procedure like we thought she would, I am truly sorry."

Alexander stepped back, body trembling after what he just heard. "L-Lenya… She's gone?" Dr. Franxx gave a slow nod, as the pilot's hands tightened. "No… No, that can't… Where is my son? Where is he now?"

"He's already being taken to one of the Gardens…" Dr. Franxx answered, hands tightening around his cane. "I am not allowed to tell you which one."

They could all hear the gloves tightening around Alexander's hand, as he no longer looked at them. "So, I'm not even allowed to see my son off… Not after all the help I gave you and _him_?" Dr. Franxx could not bear to look at the pilot, knowing what is about to come. "Fine then… I see how it is now, should have expected this from the very start."

Before they could react, Alexander drew his pistol and dove towards the right, managing to shoot out the window that led outside of where they were. Both soldiers rushed to stop him, to prevent said pilot expected escape… But a loud clank sound caused them to stop, Dr. Franxx's eyes going wide and jumped back, just before Alexander's hidden grenade went off and took the two soldiers with it. When he finally recovered, the doctor rushed over where Alexander had escaped, noticing that said pilot is half way to the hanger now and pressing something upon his wrist.

Moments later, Strike tore through the plantation's inner wall, vulcan cannons firing on any building that was nearby where he appeared. Such a sight filled Dr. Franxx with awe, as he watched the mobile suit slowly kneel down and lift Alexander up to its opened cockpit, firing off a shotgun buck-shot towards one of headquarter's responding FRANXX units, effectively destroying it.

"W-What… Have we done?"

Strike slowly stood back up, cockpit fully closed now, as his eye went to where the doctor was. "Our agreement is over, and I will find my son one day… When I do, there will be _nothing_ you can do to stop me from taking him!" He took aim at where Dr. Franxx stood, who managed to dive deeper into the corridor just before the buck-shot destroyed what remained of where their altercation occurred… A distraction, long enough for those trying to stop this all from happening to see Strike soaring up to the upper level, and outside. "None of your precious 'Plantations' will be safe!"

Alexander's words fell on deaf ears, as Dr. Franxx could only see a wrathful god disappear into the sky as a dying light. His hands trembled, knowing just what the war machine can do, what damage it could inflict. If there was any hope to stop it from taking 016 from their grasp, it would be him having to stay at the very garden they sent the newborn to.

 **-Present Day-**

Squad 13 were all assembled and preparing for a new mission, another day to prove themselves to Papa and the adults, each were excited to get to work. Though, Hiro and Zero-Two were standing off to the side, the pistil teasing her "darling" a bit more before Nana showed up to brief them on what comes next. It greatly irritated Ichigo, but she could not afford to lose focus and had already given up Hiro to Zero-Two during their last battle. Now, they are preparing to do what Papa had been planning for years, a chance to do so, but first the surrounding Klaxosaurs needed to be handled. Squad 13 and the Nines being the best choice to do so.

"Alright, everyone here?" Nana asked, as she walked into the briefing room, Ichigo nodding. "Good. I'm sure you have all figured out what is going to be happening today, so I will make this short and highlight what is needed." The screen came up, allowing them to see the different types of Klaxosaurs. "Right now, these are the ones giving us trouble and preventing our approach, however Papa has decided that the Nines will be dealing with these threats instead of Squad Thirteen."

That caused the group to blink, even Zero-Two surprised and somewhat irritated that she won't get to fight any of the Klaxosaurs. "U-Um… Nana?" Kokoro spoke up, Nana giving a nod and smile to her. "Why aren't we helping with them?"

"Because, Kokoro, Papa has a special mission for you all today. A stronger threat, that was attracted by the previous battle. All of the plantations being so close giving them an opportunity." An image of some bipedal machine appeared upon the screen, its single horn shocking both Hiro and Zero-Two. "This is the threat your squad is going after. It is codenamed 'Strike' and has appeared nearby."

"Excuse me, Nana!" Ichigo blurted out, earning a nod from the caretaker. "What exactly is… 'Strike'? He looks like a Franxx, but isn't?"

"I… Do not know the details, to be honest, but Strike has been a thorn in Papa's eyes for the past sixteen years." She looked back to the image, unsure herself. "According to the reports, he has attacked several gardens across the world, destroying any and all who attempt to get in his way. What is left of the gardens, often just destroyed sections that can be rebuilt. However, what squads have gone after him, have all been wiped completely out in mere moments after engaging him."

The group gasped, each looking at one another, unsure about this new mission. "Pssh! I bet we can take him out, after all I'm going to be out there!" Zorome shouted, Miku giving him an unsure look as she eyes the war machine once more… Its sure appearance intimidating her.

"You might not think that… After seeing this." Nana typed on her tablet, allowing more images to appear and causing the whole room to fall silent.

Every image had the same result, an entire squad of FRANXX completely wiped out, their bodies destroyed in various ways, as a cloaked figure walked away from them. Some had minor disabling damage that would only force the pistil out of commission for a few weeks or months, but there were a few that sickened the entire group. FRANXX units that were missing their entire head piece, or had the cockpit completely torn out of them. There was even one unit that had been missing its entire upper body, leaving a complete wrecked area where it was supposed to be connected.

"W-What kind of monster… Could do this?" Ichigo asked, shocked at the sights.

"The kind that are worse than even the Klaxosaurs…" Goro placed a hand over his head, unable to look away from the images of headless FRANXX. "Whatever this 'Strike' is? We best be careful fighting it."

"Seems like it is more experienced in combat, than we could hope to be." Mitsuru commented, drawing the squad's attention. "Look at how this 'Strike' dealt with them, he disabled each Franxx with the thought of keeping it out of combat or killing those controlling it, leaving it open to handle any other threat. If you take a moment to think about it, his actions are no better than taking down a Klaxosaur or what we would do against a rogue Franxx."

"B-But, we wouldn't _kill_ each other?" Futoshi noted, looking at everyone. "Would we?"

"If the Franxx is going out of control, or they are trying to kill us?" Mitsuru continued, biting the edge of his nail. "I don't think there is much thinking required on that one."

"But… We have to stop it, right?" Hiro noted, Zero-Two leaning on him happily. "Before it attacks anyone else, or a Plantation." The group nodded, none of them able to deny that.

That was when Hachi stepped in, his gaze stern as ever. "Squad Thirteen will be deploying immediately and intercept Strike _before_ he arrives at the closest Plantation. Other squads have been dispatched to act as perimeter guards in case he breaks your containment. However, do not rely on them… He's already proven to be more than a match for standard Franxx squads."

They all stood at attention, before filing out. Nana looked to Hachi, then back at the kids leaving. "A-Are you sure they will be safe?" She asked, looking to their defense commander. "I mean… What if he goes all out against them?"

"I have been assured by Papa and Dr. Franxx that Strike will not deviate from his normal methods… They said he is searching for something." Hachi looked towards the images, cold eyes faltering and imagining that it is squad 13 destroyed and not these faceless FRANXX. "I just hope… They are right.

 **-Canyon Top, Not Far Away from Plantation 13-**

The lone mobile suit quietly observed what is currently happening before it, single eye hidden behind its massive hood and horn jutted out. Its body is almost completely concealed, even its two most powerful weapons covered up, it focused on a single squad of FRANXX fighting off hordes of Klaxosaurs pouring out of a recently made opening. Though, its magenta eye slowly swerved and focused on a fast approaching squad of five, instead of the normal four… The pilot of this lone war machine raising a brow.

"Five, huh? A formation I haven't seen in over sixteen years." He muttered, lightly pressing a locket within his palm, watching the approaching FRANXX Squad. "And… They are not your standard models. In fact, they all look personalized, at least those white ones hold the same appearance. Aces maybe?" Alexander slowly leaned back in his pilot's seat, activating the helmet's shield. "Regardless, I will deal with them like all the-?"  
A sudden jolt hit the back of his head, almost like alerting him to something, when Strike focused on the lead FRANXX unit. Its red nearly concealed by the barren wasteland's natural rock, determined eyes glaring up at where he stood… Their spear held, not like your average Parasite Team, but like that of an experienced soldier.

"Hm? Now, what is making you so interesting?" Alexander leaned forward, grasping the mobile suit controls, noticing the lead FRANXX's single horn. "Oh, now that looks awfully familiar… This may prove to be more fun, than the others." Pushing them forward, it activated the many thrusters hidden beneath his cloak. "I hope this squad doesn't disappointment me, and finally find the one I have been looking for!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Squad 13 kept their pace in a controlled formation, careful not to allow themselves to break away or become separated from the others. They each knew what is about to happen, nervous as to what will soon begin with this FRANXX killer simply known as "Strike". While some were confident in their own skills in combat, others were thinking of what to do rationally, most were nervous if they were good enough to stand a chance against this unknown foe. Not even Hiro was sure about fighting Strike, after seeing what happened to the last squads to challenge them, which says something about their own confidence since he and Zero-Two managed to bring down a Super Lehman-Class Klaxosaur together.

They all perked up, seeing a sudden flash of light within the distance, followed by a stream of dirt and dusk being kicked up, heading straight for them. "Alright, everyone!" Delphinium readied her weapons, their ends starting to glow. "We are not going to underestimate him, no going off on your own."

"Right!" They all shouted, each preparing their own weapons, those with long-range abilities taking aim at the fast approaching target.

"I want Genista and Chlorophytum in our rear, you will be giving us covering fire from afar. From what we saw, he prepares getting in close." The two named FRANXXs quickly decelerated, nodding to their squad leader. "Strelizia will be on point, her abilities being closer to that of the target." Zero-Two snickered, as she and Hiro moved Strelizia more to their center, spear ready. "Argentea, you and me will flank Strelizia. We will try to cover her."

"Got it!" Argentea acknowledge, Miku and Zorome readying their claws.

"Alright everyone, keep an eye on your target and stay together-?"

"A fine plan!" A metallic voice called out, just before their target blitzed past the front three, faster than they anticipated through a sudden boast from their thrusters. "Allow me to throw a wrench in those gears of yours!" Strike suddenly close-lined Genista, before the Kokoro could bring her weapon to bear, and sent the long range FRANXX straight into the ground with a heavy crash.

"Kokoro!" Futoshi yelled, he and Ikuno bringing Chlorophytum's weapons around and attempted to take aim. "You will pay for that!"

"Careful!" Strike suddenly burst right in front of the secondary long range FRANXX, taking hold of its head. "You will hit your comrade there, if you fire so close!" With that, he managed to lift the lithe Chlorophytum off the ground and slammed her right into the recovering Genista, causing them both to crash back down on to the ground.

The others were still in shock, by Strike's sheer speed and how he already took down two of their squadmates, a having never seen such before. Even Zero-Two seemed to be dumbstruck such speed, not believing that there is another who could match Strelizia's own impressive speed… A mistake to which they will soon pay for.

Strike held a hand to hip, signaling the cylinder pieces hidden there to shoot out and into said mobile suit's hand. Pulling it out, he activated the beam saber, using it to split Genista's weapon completely in half. With a nod, he looked to the other three members, single eye glowing from beneath Strike's hood.

"Soooo… Are we going to talk about this or get straight to the fighting?" His answer came with Argentea sprinting towards him, arms ready to ram into the mobile suit. "Guess that answers my question!"

Strike did not move until his newest opponent was too close to stop, taking a quick side step and kicking a leg up enough to trip Argentea and cause her to tumble forward. This, in turn, allowed them to pile on to the other two recovering FRANXX units, causing their little pile up to grow a bit higher and complain about who is on top of who. A please snicker left the cloaked mobile suit, as the three only caused each other to tangle further on top of one another, eye swerving back to the remaining two… Going bright, as Delphinium and Strelizia were almost right on top of him, weapons closing in.

Quickly, Strike used his thrusters to boast backwards and up, away from the heat-based weapons and out of their attack reach, edged feet stomping and bracing himself. "Well then, now I know who the two skilled fighters are… First I thought you were some Ace Squad sent after me." He took the beam saber in both hands, holding it upright and close to his shoulder. "I was wrong about those three, but it seems you two meet my expectation."

"Zero-Two, Hiro… We can't fight him one on one." Ichigo looked to the fallen FRANXX, as they still tried to recover, then back at their readied opponent. "We will have to attack together on this."

"I can already tell that, try to keep up, alright?" Zero-Two teased, smirking at Delphinium.

Hiro leaned forward, hands tight around the controls, as he continued to eye the figure in front of them. He had been right; this opponent is on a completely different scale than any Klaxosaur they had fought prior. They will need to be careful, eyeing Delphinium and seeing her own fear barely being suppressed right now, not even Ichigo being prepared for most of their squad already being knocked aside so easily.

"Z-Zero-Two?" He spoke up, Strelizia's face appearing next to him.

"We can do this, Darling." She assured, smiling at him. "Don't worry, he has no idea what is about to come. With the two of us together, nothing can stop us."

"R-Right." Hiro smiled, but still remained unsure about their situation. "Just, do not underestimate him… Something doesn't feel right about this 'Strike'."

"Are you two done, yet?" Strike lowered his beam saber down, giving a light sigh. "You know, I am showing you _some_ respect by using my beam saber on you. Any other squad, I just took out with my mobile suit's bare hands… Dispatching them, after finding out none of them were who I am seeking."

Delphinium slowly crouched back. "How about telling us who you are looking for? If it is Papa, we are not telling you a thing!"

" _Papa_? Now, what would I want with that pathetic wretch?" The blatant insult took Squad 13 by surprise, as the mobile suit readied his weapon. "No, who I am looking for is far more important to me than some liar that likes to manipulate others until getting what he wants." Slowly, the magenta eye turned red, unnerving the two parasite pairs. "I do hope, for the sake of you all, that they are among you."

Without warning, Strike charged the two of them and attempted to swipe his beam saber at Delphinium's waist, barely giving her any time to dodge the attack. Strelizia followed the attack, attempt to ram her spear right through Strike's torso, but said mobile suit recovered from his own attempt and managed to deflect the heat weapon up with his beam saber. Then it was Delphinium's turn, attempting to swipe one of her blades across Strike's leg, and the other went for his waist-line, yet the mobile suit used his thrusters to back away quickly and charge right back, elbowing her right in the head. Before he could land a fatal blow with his beam saber, Strelizia managed to put the tip of her spear in the way and force discharge to course all around where they made contact.

Zero-Two pushed her FRANXX to its limits, and managed to shove the larger mobile suit away, taking a stance between him and the recovering Delphinium. Strike staggered back, taking the beam saber in both hands once more, raising it up high for another attack.

"Do not forget about us!"

Argentea soared in, claws ready to rip the mobile suit open, and barely gave Strike enough time to react. Her claws made contact with the beam saber, discharge coursing all around the heat weapon's frame, before pulling her free arm back.

"Got you now!" Zorome shouted, smirking at how the mobile suit underestimated him. "This is what you get, for underestimating the great Zorome!"

"Underestimating, means you are close to my own abilities somehow." When Argentea attempted her attack, Strike held his left hand down and pulled out a second cylinder, activating its own beam saber to deflect the oncoming claws. "You clearly are nowhere near that level."

"T-Two of them!?" Argentea shouted, just before Strike shoved her off and caused the FRANXX to stagger back. When she managed to recover, Strike suddenly rammed square into her, shoulder spike digging _deep_ into Argentea's shoulder and caused Miku to cry out in pain… Just before the FRANXX was sent flying back.

"Now, stay down." Strike ordered, as his recent opponent continued to cry out from what damage he inflicted. "Before I decide to get serious with-?"

Strelizia _rammed_ into the mobile suit, managing to knock him back and force Strike to use his rear thrusters to remain upright. When he managed to recover, Delphinium appeared before him now, barely having enough time to deflect both of her attacks with the beam sabers and kick the agile FRANXX away… Only for Strelizia to come in for another attempt, causing Strike to use his thrusters to dodge the spear thrusts. Each one came at him, quick and precise, only for the mobile suit to lean left or right to dodge them, retaliating with a swing of the beam sabers. Delphinium leaped over Strelizia surprising the mobile suit at her sudden appearance, and attempted to come down right on top of him… But, her attack was not quick enough.

Strike kicked Strelizia back and swung both of his beam sabers upward, effectively cutting into Delphinium's elbows and splitting her arms in half. Ichigo screamed in pain, as her FRANXX fell past Strike and tumbled on to the ground, rolling back and forth from the amount of pain her mind felt from the link.

"I-Ichigo!" Hiro shouted, just before Strike appeared above him.

"Don't forget, I'm still here, boy!" He attempted to swipe down on them, with the right hand's beam saber, only for Zero-Two to meet it with Strelizia's spear.

The two continued to throw their attacks at one another, managing to dodge or parry the other before retaliating in kind. Soon, Argentea rejoined the fight and attempted to ram her remaining functional claw arm into the mobile suit, only for Strike to deflect and kick her back more. However, the drive from Miku and Zorome pushed their FRANXX forward, attempting to swipe at him in a flurry, leaving the mobile suit only to dodge her attack. However, his eye swerved left, a snicker leaving its speaker, before Strike suddenly dashed right… Revealing Chlorophytum, who open-fired thinking that she still had the fast-moving mobile suit still in her sights.

Instead, Argentea was struck by Chlorophytum's rapid firing attack, FRANXX convulsing every time she was struck, up until Ikuno and Futoshi realized the mistake and stopped. "Miku! Zorome!" The pair yelled, having their FRANXX rush forward… Only to have Strike close line them, and slam Chlorophytum into the ground.

"Enough out of you two." He grabbed hold of their head, and slammed it on to the ground, knocking them out of the fight for the time being. "And then there was one." Strike slowly stood back up, eye swerving back and being surprised by Strelizia again… Shoulder rammed, like he had done to Argentea before, and shoved back on to the ground.

"You will pay for that!" Hiro and Zero-Two yelled, attempting to bring their spear down on to Strike's torso, prompting him to thrust back and get away from their attack. "Get back here!" She used her own thrusters, soaring after the escaping mobile suit.

"You're fast…" Strike complimented, as they clashed mid-flight, saber and spear releasing discharge from where the connected. "But, speed does not equal skill."

Strike forced Strelizia away with a sudden elbow into her stomach, the two quickly clashing their weapons once more. However, the FRANXX only had her one spear, while Strike still had two beam sabers to use against the parasite pair… Taking full advantage of that, with several strikes and swings towards them, making the two back peddle and parry more than attacking him back.

A sudden kick to the FRANXX leg by Strike caused the two to miscalculate a parry, their own weapon being split in half by said mobile suit's beam saber. He followed up with an elbow strike to their chin, forcing them to fly backwards and crash into the ground. When they attempted to get back up, Strike followed up with a sudden kick to their side, causing Strelizia to be knocked to the side and on to her stomach. This opened the FRANXX up for what he had been planning, quickly deactivating the left hand's beam saber, stowing it, and took hold of Strelizia's head.

Pulling her up, Strike quickly placed the beam saber in front of her head and glared at the other members of Squad 13 through his hood. "No one move!" He ordered, as the other FRANXX slowly attempted to recover from what damaged they had been inflicted prior. "If any of you so much as make a move, I will split red's cockpit with my beam saber." The mobile suit kept his hold on Strelizia, forcing a knee down on to their legs and prevented the FRANXX from moving. "Am I understood?"

Squad 13 came to a complete halt, Genista helping Delphinium back up, Chlorophytum doing the same for Argentea, none of them moving an inch. Hesitantly, they all nodded to his order, not wanting Strelizia to be harmed by the mobile suit.

"Good… Now, we are going to be playing a little game." His eye moved right, center, then looked to Strelizia, and back at the squad. "First, Stamens? I want your code numbers and age."

They all looked at one another, before nodding. "Zero-Five-Six. I am sixteen." Goro started, his hands trembling.

"Two-One-Four, also s-sixteen…" Futoshi stuttered, nervous as to what will happen to Hiro and Zero-Two, if they did not do what Strike said.

"Six-Six-Six! I'm sixteen, as well!" Zorome practically yelled, irritated that they were beaten so easily by the lone mobile suit… Despite having numbers against them.

Mitsuru glared at the mobile suit code named "Strike", beyond irritated that he and Kokoro had been taken out of the fight so early on. "Three-Two-Six, sixteen…" He looked down at the controls, fingers ready to force Kokoro to attack… Until several cracks were heard and a dust trail of bullets caused him to lean back in his seat, noticing smoke coming from within Strike's hood.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh… I wasn't kidding with what I said." Strike held the beam saber closer to Strelizia's head. "Consider that a warning to you, 'Three-Two-Six'." Single eye going to his captive. "Your turn. I assume you are sixteen, too?"

Hiro had Strelizia nod, before speaking up. "Zero-One-Six." He answered, causing Strike's hooded head to tilt.

"My, such a low number? You must be a prodigy." He chuckled, before eyeing the others. "Alright, next part of the game? We are going to play 'Do what Strike says'. Stamens, open your cockpits and step out where I can see each of you." They all hesitated, looking to one another. "What did I say?" Strike suddenly held the beam saber closer to Strelizia, allowing its beam blade to melt her armor, and cause Zero-Two to cry out.

That was enough incentive for the group, each deactivating their FRANXX and opening up its cockpit for Strike to look. Each did so slowly, so not to make the mobile suit believe they were about to pull something against him, even Mitsuru doing so without hesitation due to the warning already given to him. This allowed Strike to examine each one, carefully, his eye allowing its pilot to take in every detail of the stamens presented, before finally going to Strelizia… Pulling his beam saber away just enough for Hiro to do as instructed.

"Your turn, red… How about we see this 'Zero-One-Six' in the flesh?" Strike snickered, Zero-Two being against the idea and wanting to try and fight their way from his hold. But, Hiro denied her that, quickly cutting the link between them and opening their cockpit's hatch. Stepping out, he walked out enough to be in full view of the mobile suit's single eye, causing it to glow brighter than before.

That black hair, those rich blue eyes, that determined look about him; each feature looked all too familiar to the pilot deep within Strike's core. Even though Hiro's hair held a ragged look to it, there is no deny who the young stamen reminded Alexander of in the slightest. His hand tightening around the locket around his neck, emerald green eyes wide in pure shock at what he had just done. Just _who_ he had just threatened to kill, and nearly did. A pain gripped Alexander's heart, causing him to pull a hand away from his mobile suit's controls and grab hold of where said pain could be felt. He was unable to look the stamen in the eyes, averting his own.

"N-No…" He breathed, suddenly releasing Strelizia from his hold, and pulled the beam saber a safe distance away from Hiro ever so carefully. "What… What have I done." Strike's single eye examined Hiro, noticing that said stamen was bleeding from injuries sustained during their battle. "Lenya, forgive me!"

Without warning, Strike suddenly dashed back, leaving the FRANXX alone, and spun hiaround. Before any could attempt to even take a step, the mobile suit's thrusters roared to life and allowed him to fly away from them all… Confusing the group completely.

"C-Can anyone tell me… What just happened?" Miku managed to ask, through her pain, but no one had an answer for them. What they did know, however, was that none of them were willing to chase after their foe, having been humbled by the superior combatant and needed to lick their wounds.

 **-Briefing Room, Several Hours Later-**

Both Nana and Hachi were relieved to see every member of Squad 13, though several were bandaged or needed slings for injuries suffered during their battle. However, the five parasite teams were still alive, and that would be considered a win in both of their books. But that could not stop the looming sense of defeat that choked the air around them, their first official failed mission and defeat. While they managed to survive such an encounter, when other FRANXX Squads were completely wiped out, it had been because Strike had a strange panic attack and retreated before he could afflict any further damage to them.

"Good to see you all made it back alive." Nana smiled at them, looking at each squad member. "I cannot tell you how much of a relief it is, to know that you survived the encounter with Strike."

"Just barely…" Zorome commented, looking down at his feet, while Miku had to used him to remain upright. Like Ichigo, she had suffered a lot of damage during the battle, unable to move on her own. "He ran away, before we could really give him a pounding."

"If you were smart enough to pay attention, we were completely at his mercy." Mitsuru commented, drawing a glare from Zorome. "Only reason why we are alive, is because he panicked after seeing Hiro, for some reason, and ran away. For that, we all have to be thankful for."

"U-Um…" Kokoro spoke up, drawing Nana and Hachi's attention. "Why _did_ he panic, anyways? Do the adults know? Is there something we did not know at the time?"

"Yeah…" Goro added, helping Ichigo remain standing, despite many efforts to keep her sitting down. "Why did he retreat? We were all at his mercy, he even had Zero-Two and Hiro at blade-point, yet Strike choose to run away."

"We do not know, ourselves." Nana looked at Hachi, who also gave an unknowing look to the caretaker, before both looked at the squad. "We were just as surprised, when he suddenly dashed back and flew off."

"It was because of Alexander."

They all looked towards the briefing room's door, none hearing it open, as Dr. Franxx stood within its threshold, leaning on his cane. The doctor's appearance caused Zero-Two to hide behind Hiro, remembering all the experiments said doctor had done on her, not wanting to be close to him period. Though, Dr. Franxx did not seem interested in Zero-Two, for once, making his way towards the briefing room's front… Standing with Nana and Hachi.

"Alexander is the reason you are all still alive right now." Dr. Franxx answered, looking to each member of Squad 13. "It seems Hiro reminded him of someone from the past, and it put him under enough mental strain to force a retreat away from battle."

"If you do not mind me asking, doctor… But, who is 'Alexander'?" Hiro asked, placing a hand over Zero-Two's own, in a comforting manner.

Dr. Franxx just eyed Hiro carefully, before giving a metallic sigh and nodded. "Captain Alexander Bernhardt, he pilots the mobile suit code named 'Strike'. The one you fought today." Squad 13 looked at one another, never hearing of a machine having one pilot except for training suits, before giving the doctor their full attention once more. "Believe it or not, up until sixteen years ago, Alexander and Strike fought along side the plantations _against_ the Klaxosaurs, as a squad leader for his own personal Franxx Squad."

That earned another gasp from the group, Hachi looking down at the doctor. "Um… Doctor Franxx, are you sure it is alright to speak on this? Papa gave barely gave even us any information on Strike…"

"I do not care what they think on the matter, this plantation has now come into Strike's sights and I want to make sure its Franxx Squad knows exactly what they are up against rather than just let them be thrown into the lion's den." He tapped his cane on to the ground, causing images of Strike fighting along side a Franxx Squad against invading Klaxosaurs appeared. They all made the squad become wide eyed, wondering _what_ caused the powerful machine to go rogue. Though, Hiro noticed something else, a FRANXX unit often seen alongside the mobile suit, bearing his black and silver color. "He had been the former squad leader… Of Squad Thirteen, from more than sixteen years ago."

"Doctor…" Mitsuru spoke up, drawing Dr. Franxx's attention. "Who is it that Hiro reminded him of? You did not say."

Another sigh left the doctor's masked mouth, before nodding. "Hiro reminded Alexander of his squad's second in command, a pistil he had been close to, code named Zero-Three-Four-?"

"Lenya…" Hiro spoke up, drawing the group's attention, the doctor raising a brow. "He said the name, before running away… Who is Lenya?"

"Lenya is the name he gave Zero-Three-Four." Dr. Franxx answered, tapping his cane again and caused a video to appear… Of the same black and silver FRANXX fighting off a group of Klaxosaurs. "She was close to the captain, a pair that could not be beaten in combat if they were near one another." When the FRANXX started to be overwhelmed, a Klaxosaur about to slam down on it, they all saw a thin flash of yellow light split it in half just before Strike had been revealed. Said mobile suit placing a hand on to the FRANXX's shoulder and checked to see if she were alright. "To say they were close… Would be an understatement. If anything, they could share the same dorm room."

An image followed his revelation, shocking the group, as it showed the two fighting back to back. Strike had a beam saber in one hand, his rocket launcher in the other, while Lenya's FRANXX stabbed a Klaxosaur right in the head with her halberd. Another image followed, one that had been taken from within the docking hanger for FRANXX Units, revealing Strike standing next to his partner unit. Though, they weren't the focus, but instead it was a close up of said pistil standing with the pilot still in their flight suits. The pistil was letting out a tired sigh, while the seemingly orderly pilot was taking a drink from a bottle of water.

"She… She looks just like Hiro." Ichigo blurted out, eyes wide, as even Zero-Two started to look between her darling and the image several times. "Why… Does she look like him?"

"I cannot tell you that." Dr. Franxx answered, gripping his cane tightly, and caused the images to vanish from screen. "Now, what I can tell you is to expect another attack from Strike. That is, after Alexander has recovered from his sudden mental break." The squad looked to the doctor, many unsure. "Those of you that can still fight, will do so. If he comes, you will need to fend him off and prevent Strike from entering what remains of Plantation Thirteen. He is an extremely skilled soldier and combatant, as you witnessed in the battle. But, you only witnessed a fraction of his abilities at the command of Strike… Let alone what he can do when outside of it, you must be on alert whenever alone or not in a large group."

"Why do you want us to stop him from entering the plantation?" Ikuno asked, pushing her glasses up slightly. "Would it not be easier to let Strike take what he is after, so that we can focus on the task at hand?"

Dr. Franxx did not hesitate to answer her, a bit too sharply. "I cannot tell you why, but Strike cannot achieve his goal. Doing so would put your entire plantation at risk. That is all I have."

Hachi and Nana looked at the doctor, noticing how he is did not seem to be in an answering mood any more, and looked back at the squad. "Alright, children, time to get some rest. We've been told that the other plantations will oversee security until you are all at full strength again… So, that means you all will be getting plenty of rest!" The caretaker smiled, as they all nodded, starting to leave the briefing room. Though, Hiro and Zero-Two seemed hesitant, said stamen somehow able to sense that Dr. Franxx was keeping something from him, but shrugged it off and decided to leave with the others.

"Again, doctor…" Hachi started, looking down at Dr. Franxx. "Are you sure this is wise to do?"

"Arming them with knowledge of what is to come… Would be beneficial to them." He answered, fingers lightly tapping the cane. "The council do not seem to understand that and wish to keep them in the dark. Doing so, will only let Alexander win."

"Why… Did you not tell Hiro?" Nana asked, grasping over her heart. "Wouldn't him knowing be for the best?"

"If he knew, it would only complicate things." Dr. Franxx looked up at Nana. "I must ask that you put your own personal feelings aside, Nana… Or, should I say, _Nine-Two-Four_?" He looked to Hachi, eyes narrowed. "Same of you, _Seven-Five-Seven_. Allowing your former Captain to do as he please will only complicate things."

"Y-Yes, doctor…" The two agreed, before they all left.

 **-Later That Night-**

The plantation perimeter remained secured by both FRANXX Squads and normal soldiers constantly patrolling the outside of its city and headquarters. Each having a constant vigil of their surroundings, watching out for any Klaxosaur activity or possible infiltrator attempting to sneak past their patrols. Many were on edge, never have been so exposed while protecting a plantation city before, yet this had been a priority mission from headquarters and the council… So, every squad and soldier were prepared to do what they needed, in order for their objective to be successful.

Unfortunately, they had already failed in securing their perimeter, a lone soldier having snuck past the patrols and scaled his way up the plantation headquarters.

Slowly, they climbed up, grasping on to an overhang railing, and pulled himself up, but stopped. Just over it, he seen one of the soldiers that had stopped for a moment during their own patrol. Fortunately, said soldier had their back to the railing, allowing said intruder to quietly climb over and crouch low, making their way up to him. There can be no witnesses, to what he is about to do, and years of training allowed him to do what needs to be done silently and without evidence by use of misdirection.

Waiting until the soldier yawned, Alexander rushed up, wrapping an arm around to their mouth and used his curved knife to slice the soldier's throat completely open. He held them there, while the soldier muffled and gurgled their final words, falling limp afterwards in Alexander's arms. Nodding, the pilot dragged said corpse over to the railing he had climbed over, looking down to make sure no one was below for what came next… Smirking, just before pulling said corpse up and shoved them over.

He waited until the thud echoed, allowing him to know that the body reached the ground level, a sign that someone will come along shortly to figure out what had just happened. Once done, Alexander quietly rushed further into the corridor, making his way up stair wells and passages way to reach his destination at the ruined plantation's very top. A place he had once called home, and where his target currently resides. Despite so many years having passed, he remembered the facility's layouts and where everything would be, along with secret passage ways he and Lenya had used to avoid being discovered when wanting to take Strike out for a midnight flight. While such memories kept a smile upon his masked lips, Alexander could not waist time to follow the path of nostalgia and locate "Zero-One-Six"… To see him again, Strike on call to create a bigger distraction, if need be.

The plan was easy enough, detection being a minor complication for one that had formally been part of the Principality of Zeon's special forces. Strike's coloring is not a simple preference or unit color but aided in night operations due to his dark coloring and ability to dim the light of his mono-eye to prevent being exposed. Choosing to have his mobile suit walk, instead of fly also assisted in preventing detection until needed, since the steps can be muffled if he took it slow instead of running. Not to mention, the ruined plantations nearby made for excellent cover and concealment of said mobile suit, leaving infiltration in person much easier without fear of his partner being discovered prior. Strike is also in the perfect position to send rockets soaring towards the city below, in case he had been discovered before _finding_ Zero-One-Six.

Soon, he managed to reach the birdcage's level and smirked at seeing how every light inside was on. That told him the occupants were all doing something within the commons, corridors, library, or possibly eating dinner; right now. This meant he is able to do what needs to be done without being spotted outside, a simple distraction that could be fixed easily but leave him with a chance to locate his target.

Quietly, Alexander slowly entered the boarding house and closed the door behind himself, making sure to avoid what hidden cameras he did know about inside. Currently, his destination being the commons area where a fireplace could be found and most likely is still burning, due to aesthetic the place needed to be for those that lived there. However, when he reached it, Alexander noticed said commons had a single occupant inside, a young ashen blonde headed girl that was reading her book with a smile. Luckily, her back was to him and allowed the pilot to sneak up, noticing she is alone and guard down.

"Sorry." The only indication of what is about to happen, before Alexander quickly put a hand over the girl's mouth and wrapped an arm around her neck. His hold tightened, even as she squirmed and muffled out a cry, trying to fight him off and dropped her book in the process. However, being a full-grown man and soldier, Alexander's hold continued until his current obstacle finally went unconscious from lack of air, not killing her. After all, this was one of the parasites he fought earlier, one of Zero-One-Six's friends… He couldn't kill her, like the soldier before. 

Making sure that no one heard them, he gently laid her down on to the couch, making it seem like she had passed out while reading, book in the girl's lap. Nodding, Alexander quietly moved towards the fire place, pulling out a piece of paper and rolled it up into a small paper torch. Careful of the flames, he slid his paper torch into the flames and waited until it was starting to burn and gained a small flame of its own before pulling it out.

Looking around, Alexander searched for a good spot to place this without causing any harm or creating too much collateral damage to those that lived here… His gaze spotting a trash can where those of Squad 13 dined at, smirking.

Quietly, he moved towards the dining room's door and opened it, making sure no one heard the sound his making, and went inside. Keeping the lights off, Alexander made sure there was enough inside said trash can to cause a decent sized flame, going so far as to toss in napkins and other pieces of cloth cut up by his knife. Once done, he dropped the still burning paper torch into his make-shift fire pit, fanning the flames until it started to grow… Quickly moving to the nearby fire alarm, opening it op and disabling its ability to turn on the sprinkler system.

"That should do it." He whispered, closing said fire alarm once more and looking around. "Now, all I need to do is to-?"

"Do you think Miku and Ichigo will be alright?" A voice spoke up, causing Alexander to press against the wall and look out the dining room's window… Noticing a tall, blonde handed, boy talking to two others. One was a heavy-set boy, while the other had been who he is looking for, a smirk appearing. "They took a beating from that Strike thing."

"Mobile suit…" He whispered a grunt, wondering if they had gotten a proper briefing about him.

"I don't know, Goro…" The heavy-set said, unsure and eating a bread roll. "It may take some time before they will be ready again. I mean, we have never taken such injuries before."

"Don't worry, Futoshi." 016 smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Ichigo and Miku will be fine. After all, the adults always seem to help us get better when one of us gets hurt."

"Always the optimist, aren't you Hiro?" The one called _Goro_ smiled, making Alexander blink.

"Hiro?" He whispered, smiling at such a name. "I think Lenya would have liked to call you that." Though, the build up of smoke drew their attention away from the conversation at hand.

"What? Smoke? Is there a fire?" Goro blurted out, looking around and then to the kitchen. "Why isn't the fire alarm going off?"

Hiro noticed the smoke, then nodded before looking to Goro. "Go tell Mitsuru and Zorome, we need to put this out." He then looked to Futoshi. "Go get the girls, tell them we are going to need pales of water, fast."

"He's good."

"Right!" The two nodded, rushing to go and alert the others, along with get what they need. Though, Hiro quickly opened the door, and went into the dinning room, an attempt to do what he can before said fire could get out of control. But, he stopped after noticing that it was just in the trash can… A minor fire, that could do much but burn up what is inside, since said trash can is metal.

"That is weird, who would do that?" He questioned, looking down at the fire and noticing a still burning paper torch near its center… One that had been burning longer than the others. "What, but that would mean someone did this intentionally?"

"That's the point." Alexander whispered to Hiro, before quickly placing a hand over his mouth and wrapped an arm fully around the slim teen. "Not a word… You and I are going for a chat, young man."

Despite dealing with a fighting teen, Alexander dragged his target towards a nearby window, looking around for something to use. Noticing its lock, he used the hand over Hiro's mouth to continue the grip while unlocking his means of escape, going back to holding said teen in both arms once done and slid out… Making sure they had not been noticed, forcing Hiro to sit down in his lap while looking over the window seam to watch those that were quickly pouring. Though, when they had not notice, he continued to drag Hiro towards the forest.

Using a fire extinguisher found in the boarding house's kitchen, Futoshi managed to get the fire out before it could cause any damage to what it was around. However, while he did that, Goro noticed something off about the room now. "Did anyone see Hiro when we came in?" He asked, the group shaking their head.

"He was here, before we went to get everyone else?" Futoshi noted, putting the fire extinguisher's pin back in. "And I thought I saw him run in here?"

"Hey, was that window always open?" Zorome noted, pointing towards the open window, the group looking at it, then to the extinguished trash fire, and back.

Only one of them realized what it meant, her eyes going wide. "Darling!" Zero-Two yelled, sprinting to the front door and quickly rushing out to find a drag trail leading towards the forest. "No! No, no, no, no! I'm coming, darling! I won't let them hurt you!" Not waiting for the others, she followed the drag trail and hopefully towards where the intruder had taken Hiro

"Get hold of Nana." Ichigo looked to Ikuno. "Tell her someone has kidnapped Hiro!" "Right!" Ikuno went back inside of the house, towards the commons area to contact the headquarters about what happened. "The rest of us will go head and start searching, go and get some flash lights so we can see easier." The group nodded, doing as instructed and quickly going after whoever just took their squad mate.

 **-Mistilteinn, Lake-**

Hiro continued to fight his captor's hold, kicking and elbowing Alexander's larger frame that only made him snicker at such an attempt. "A defiant one, aren't you, _Hiro_?" He complimented, causing the teen to look up with narrowed eyes. "Do not give me that look, I'm not here to harm you, only talk." Once the moonlight was clear enough, Hiro quickly noticed the familiar flight suit holding him and the aged features compared to what had been shown to them hours ago. "I promise."

Once at the lake, Alexander made sure no one had followed them, before simply tossing Hiro towards the water, making him stumble a bit but remain standing. "A-Are you the one… Called Alexander?" He asked, placing a hand over his jaw and throat, the hold having been rough due to how much Hiro fought back.

"You are correct, I am. Captain Alexander Bernhardt, at your service." Alexander gave a mocking salute, quickly relaxed his stature. "And you must be Code Zero-One-Six, or 'Hiro', as your squad mates call you."

"I-I am…" Hiro quickly examined the man in front of him, noticing a pistol at their hip and a knife on its opposite side. "What do you want?"

"Not to harm you, if that is what you are thinking." Slowly, the pilot walked closer to Hiro and examined him in return. "Before we continue, let me get a good look at you…" Alexander grabbed hold of Hiro's chin, to help him get a good look, before reaching up and deactivating his helmet's glass shield. "Heh, you look exactly like her… Good thing, too. Would have been a shame if you looked anything like me."

Without thinking, Hiro shoved Alexander's hand away and backed up more. "What are you talking about? Who do I look like, and what do you have to do with it?" He demanded, eyes narrowed on to the Zeon Soldier.

"They… Didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what? All I know about you, is that you are some rogue pilot that is now fighting against Papa, going around killing Franxx Squads, who hurt my friends… That I remind you of some pistil named 'Lenya' from sixteen years ago!" Hiro admitted, keeping his distance from Alexander, who only gave a longing stare before slowly nodding.

"Of course, they wouldn't tell you… That would have been really dumb." Reaching up, Alexander removed his helmet to make it easier to speak with Hiro. "To make it short, there is a _very_ good reason why I backed off from you all earlier, and Lenya plays the biggest role as to why that is." He slowly walked up to Hiro, the teen tensing up and clenching his fists. "I know you have many questions, mostly to why I attacked those plantations, am I correct?" Hiro gave a nod, not speaking. "Well, to answer that? I was searching for _you_."

"Then… Why did you attack us, if you were searching for me?" Hiro asked, relaxing his body some. "If coming out and speaking to you meant they wouldn't have been hurt, I would have gladly done it."

"Because, Hiro, I didn't know it was _you_ in that Franxx. In fact, I did not even know what you looked like, until I saw you." A snicker left Alexander's lips, as continued to eye the teen. "Though, when I did see you? There was no mistake that _you_ were the one I had been searching for all this time."

Reaching up, he placed a hand on top of Hiro's head, making said teen suddenly freeze then relax when Alexander started to caress his head. It honestly felt relaxing, a longing touch Hiro felt like he always wanted, but never received, one craving to have ever since he could remember. Then, it was followed by a feeling of familiarity, almost like he knew Alexander longer than one day and a single battle with him and the strange mobile suit named "Strike". Before he knew it, Hiro started to lean into the hand but quickly caught himself and backed away.

"Just… Who are you?"

"To put it simpler than giving you a whole four years summed up in what time we have?" Alexander teased, placing a hand on to his hip. "I am your father."

The word did not mean much to Hiro, but at the same time it meant everything to him. Like a spell or command, the teen felt something clutch over his heart, taking hold of it tightly and soon found himself short of breath. He did not know why, but it felt like something within him knew what that word meant and reacted to it. A tear suddenly slid down his cheek, surprising Hiro and making him reach up to wipe it away in a confused manner. Though, before he could question the meaning of such a word, another voice spoke up.

"Get away from my Darling!"

Zero-Two sprinted between them, attempting to kick Alexander in the side of his head at full force, had the pilot not lifted his arm up in time to absorb the blow and back away. Protectively, the horned girl stood between Hiro and the intruder, growling like a feral beast instead of a teenager, hands held in a manner resembling claws.

Noticing the threat, Alexander quickly drew his gun and pointed it at Zero-Two, making her eyes go wide. "Hiro, step away from her." He ordered, keeping the barrel trained on said horned girl.

"You're not taking my darling with you, and that is final!" Zero-Two sprinted towards Alexander, whose body tenses around the gun, Hiro quickly noticing.

"Zero-Two, no!" He shouted, diving forward and knocking the girl down just before Alexander fired, missing his shot and hitting the water instead. "Alexander, stop! Do not harm her!" Hiro demanded, keeping a hold on Zero-Two and preventing her from attacking said gun-wielding pilot.

"And who might this 'Zero-Two' be to you, Hiro and why does she call you darling?" He asked, pulling the gun back away from the pair, not wanting to point it at the teen.

His question caused a red hue to appear on their cheeks, but Hiro answered it despite such. "She's my partner, she and I pilot Strelizia together and promised to be there for each other…"

"You've… Got to be kidding me right now…" Alexander lowered his gun, smiling and seemed to be on the verge of laughing. "What is this? A story book romance, or something?" He looked at the girl, noticing the horns and pink hair, but seemed to disregard such. "Mmm… I can't complain about her, though. But-?"

"I heard a gunshot from over there!" A voice, Goro's, shouted as flash lights shined towards them, followed by sounds of footsteps.

"Damnit… They found us a lot quicker than I had liked." He looked between the pair, then to the lights, and to his wrist. "Whelp, guess I have no other choice." Alexander lifted his left hand up, pressing a few keys on what seemed to be a wrist mounted keyboard. "Strike, protocol three in effect."

"Acknowledged." A robotic voice replied, causing the teen pair to raise an eyebrow. "Protocol Three now in effect. Moving into position now."

Alexander nodded, just as the rest of Squad 13 arrived, putting his helmet on before their flash lights could find his face and activated its shield. "Hello squad thirteen… Pleasure to finally meet you all face to face." They gasped, remembering the appearance from pictures earlier in the day. "Sorry I cannot stay for much longer, for you see?"

An explosion over heard, followed by glass falling into the lake, caused them all to duck down…Just as Strike came to a slow decent over the lake, his feet dipping into it and a cable dropping down for Alexander.

"My ride is here to pick me up, before trouble starts." He looked to Hiro, who could feel the pilot's gaze baring down on him. "And Hiro? If you want more answers, come find me in the canyon north of here. I will be happy to answer them." He looked to Zero-Two, before snickering. "And bring your girlfriend too! I would _love_ to hear he story on that one!" With that, he jumped into the cockpit, allowing it to close and cause Strike's eye to glow. "Until then! I will be waiting!"

His thrusts nearly caused them all to be blown away, had they not been pointed down towards the water. Soaring up, Strike crashed through the glass dome again, causing more glass to fall into their lake, before he dashed off towards the northern canyons. This left those below completely dumbfounded, looking to Hiro.

"He claims to have answered my question… But I only have more." Hiro noted, as Zero-Two nodded and nuzzled into said teen's neck.


End file.
